The invention relates to a golf putter wherein the angle of the head relative to the shaft is adjustable. Golfers of different styles may prefer that the golf club head be mounted on the shaft of the golf club at different angles. Further, a single golfer may wish to vary the golf club head angle for a particular shot or terrain. This is particularly true for putters.
Several known golf clubs have attempted to provide a golf club wherein the angle of the head is adjustable relative to the shaft. One known golf club utilizes a shaft having a lower end terminating in a generally spherical pivot ball. The ball is disposed within a bore in the golf club head and is secured by a locking screw threaded into a bore. This putter has proven successful, but is somewhat difficult to assemble.
A known golf club having an adjustable head includes a shaft having a hub at a lower end. A threaded bolt extends horizontally from the side of the head opposite the face. The bolt is inserted through the hub on the lower end of the shaft. A nut is threaded onto the bolt to secure the shaft to the head in the desired position. Because the shaft is secured to the side of the head, that side cannot be used to contact the golf ball.
Another adjustable golf putter includes an elongated shaft terminating at an adjustable gear linkage which attaches with a corresponding adjustable gear linkage affixed to a stem connected to a putter head. The putter provides adjustment in a plane which is parallel to the hitting face of the putter head. Again, only one side of the head can be used to contact the golf ball.
Generally, the above described prior golf clubs are complex and include many working parts. Moreover, most of these clubs have pivoting structure that enters into the top of the club head and are difficult to assemble.